


Potter Triplets stuff

by orphan_account



Series: The Potter Triplets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Backstory, Gen, PT!verse, Timelines, other useful shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything you need to know about the Potter Triplets ‘verse





	Potter Triplets stuff

The early years

1981:Chapters 1-6

1982:Chapters 7-18

1983:Chapters 19-32

1984:Chapters 33-48

1985:Chapters 49-62

1986:Chapters 63-79

1987:Chapters 80-96

1988:Chapters 97-115

1989:Chapters 116-137

1990:Chapters 138-160

1991:Chapters 161-189

 

Philosopher’s/Sorcerer’s Stone

Summer 1991:Chapters 190-199 (1-9)

September 1991:Chapters 200-217 (10-27)

October 1991:Chapters 218-229 (28-39)

November 1991:Chapters 230-246 (40-56)

December 1991:Chapters 247-266 (57-76)

January 1992:Chapters 267-281 (77-91)

February 1992:Chapters 282-292 (92-102)

March 1992:Chapters 293-304 (103-114)

April 1992:Chapters 305-326 (115-136)

May 1992:Chapters 327-349 (137-159)

June 1992:Chapters 350-374 (160-184)

 

Chamber of Secrets

 Summer 1992:Chapters 375-399 (1-24)

September 1992:Chapters 400-423 (25-48)

October 1992:Chapters 424-449 (49-74)

November 1992:Chapters 460-484 (75-109)

December 1992:Chapters 485-505 (110-130)

January-February 1993:Chapters 506-563 (131-188)

March-April 1993:Chapters 564-614 (189-239)

May 1-25,1993:Chapters 615-649 (240-274)

May 26-June 18,1993:Chapters 650-661 (275-286)

 

Prisoner of Azkaban

Summer 1993:Chapters 662-678 (1-16)

September 1993:Chapters 679-721 (17-59)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes,this series is ambitious. Just deal with it.


End file.
